


ChikaIta is canon! ☆ (Not clickbait)

by ChetRoi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blogpost fic, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slight Juban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChetRoi/pseuds/ChetRoi
Summary: So many of you guys wanted it, so it’s official! ☆*:. o(≧▽≦)o .:*☆ This is the start of ChikaIta/ItaChika blog~Here, I’m gonna get some of the squad to document the spicy tea on Chikachon and Itarun’s relationship~ ( ´ ∀ ` )A.K.A. Mankai runs a blog about ChikaIta.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 17
Kudos: 112
Collections: ChikaIta Week 2020





	ChikaIta is canon! ☆ (Not clickbait)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be a shitpost... but I tried too hard and now it's an actual serious fic. (I'm saying that Mankai is family and is home and is like gossipy family members... might be stretching it but that's ok)  
> Also the lunch scene from Omi is inspired by the amazing Sebun's [art](https://twitter.com/seb77n/status/1290197297679089671?s=20), who let me use it in my fic. Ty Bunny...

##### [The Start of Something Lit~ ☆]

  
Wassup guys~☆ It’s ya boy, Kazunari Miyoshi （*・▽・）ノシ. I’ve read all of ya comments and lemme just say that I totes agree ~  
  
Chikachon and Itarun are like totes in love and they’re goals tbh （＾＿－）≡★

So many of you guys wanted it, so it’s official! ☆*:. o(≧▽≦)o .:*☆ This is the start of ChikaIta/ItaChika blog~

Here, I’m gonna get some of the squad to document the spicy tea on Chikachon and Itarun’s relationship~ ( ´ ∀ ` )

I’ll start first then~

I was out with Sumi… huh? What was I doing with Sumi? That’s a secret~ ☆(>ω・) Anyways, I was out with Sumi and then I saw the two in some bougie restaurant in their bougie businessmen suits. They looked so cool! (〜￣▽￣)〜

Although most people couldn’t tell they were an item, a trained eye like mine could see the utter softness in both of their eyes. They’re both so whipped it’s kinda sad but it’s honestly goals. 

They were also totally eye *******, but when are they not?

Luckily, they didn’t seem to notice Sumi or I, so we watched them for a bit before we left. They apparently ordered some type of noodle dish? Chikachon’s broth looked so spicy that it made me wanna cry just by looking at it. Itarun’s dish looked delicious though!

They were also talking about something, but Sumi and I were too far away to hear them or read their lips. Maybe they were being cool businessmen and talking about their work. 

Alrighty alrighty, that’s all for Kazunari Kiyoshi’s adventures! (~￣▽￣)~

The next person on his blog is my fellow hypeman and supporter of ChikaIta! Some say he’s very cute and dog-like, can you guess who he is~ (´∀`)

_Would you like to go to the next blog?_

**_> [Yes]_ ** _[No]_

##### [Drinking Partners]

This is Taichi Nanao from the Autumn Troupe!

I am the second biggest hypeman for these two, so thanks Kazu for being my hypeman buddy.

Chikage-san and Itaru-san really are so cool and mature! They both have this calming and adult aura to them that makes them both so attractive. I really want to be like them when I become older and attract a lot of girls! Although, I don’t think that’s the right thing to say in this case when they both don’t really like girls...Okay, let’s just move on.

The reason why I brought up them looking so cool and mature is because the Mankai adults had a drinking party yesterday. I wanted to join, but I’m still too young. When I’m old enough, I’ll join them and be cool too. 

Even when I do join, I can’t possibly drink as much as Chikage-san. He, Hisoka-san, and Azuma-san seemed to have an endless drinking competition. Nobody else could even hope to keep up with them. 

  
However, Chikage-san still showed no sign of drunkenness. In fact, when I left Yuki’s room after a night of helping him sew our new costumes, I saw Itaru-san drape himself over Chikage-san. Itaru-san’s face was so red and he was constantly muttering something. I was too far away so I couldn’t hear but Chikage-san always just shook his head fondly afterwards. 

Chikage-san was so gentle when he led Itaru-san back. His eyes were warm and filled with concern as he supported Itaru-san. Itaru-san was stumbling a bit so he held onto Chikage-san in order to not fall. Chikage-san also held him back. It looked like a scene in one of Mucchan’s manga. It kind of surprised me though considering how those two usually act. I guess even Chikage-san has his warm moments. 

Those two really do have each other’s backs.

That’s it for me, but the next person updating this blog is so manly! I didn’t expect him to actually go this early, but he said that he wanted to get it over with. Haha, it’s so in character for him.

Look forward to it~

★ ☆ ★ Taichi Nanao ★ ☆ ★

_Would you like to go to the next blog?_

**_> [Yes]_ ** _[No]_

##### [Stamina Improvement]

Nanao is correct when he said that I have no idea why this blog started or why people are so interested in Utsuki and Chigasaki’s relationship. However, I will do my job early so that I don’t have to continue this behavior of watching the two. 

Chigasaki has been constantly complaining about how his stamina is very poor, which he’s right about. So, Utsuki offered to help him improve it. 

Now, I thought that Utsuki meant something else, but I recently saw them jogging around Mankai. As usual, Utsuki didn’t even look phased but Chigasaki looked like he was on the verge of collapsing. 

Utsuki sighed, but he didn’t stop. I guess he knows Chigasaki’s limits well. 

After that, Utsuki fetched both of them a water bottle and Chigasaki drank his in one gulp. Was he really that tired? Still, it’s nice that they exercised together. 

I’m also sure that they would exercise another way later, but that is none of my business. 

The next person on this blog is someone that is very familiar with people’s bodies and whether their exercise worked or not.

This was Tasuku Takato from MANKAI Company’s Winter Troupe.

_Would you like to go to the next blog?_

**_> [Yes]_ ** _[No]_

##### [Costume Fittings]

This is Yuki Rurikawa from Summer Troupe.

  
I am used to telling whether exercise worked or not, but there are many things that affect weight so I can’t tell for sure. Either way, the numbers do the talking, not me. 

A new play is coming up, so that means new costumes. It’s a new Spring Troupe play so I decided that I might as well update this blog. I don’t really get why everyone’s so interested in Elite Shitty Glasses and Elite Swindler’s relationship, but that’s none of my concern. 

Anyways, every new costume fitting means new measurements. I know that Itaru was exercising with Chikage every day, so I expected him to slim down. He did, which was good. However, Chikage remained the same. I also guess that’s to be expected since he’s so lean already. 

So, after the measurements, I got hard to work on the new costumes. With help from the dumb dog, we managed to finish the costumes and then it was fitting time. 

Chikage was the wolf while Itaru was the hunter. Why Tsuzuru made the least athletic person in Spring Troupe as the hunter, I have no idea. 

Of course, that otaku had to make some reference to video games and how he and Chikage were mortal enemies and how it was some type of enemies to lovers trope. Chikage then rolled his eyes and said something about how it wouldn’t be much of a fight if they were actually enemies. They sounded like a married couple. Gross. 

However, it got even more gross when the fitting actually started. Those two kept ogling each other and making comments that I really did not want to hear. For the sake of the purity of this blog, I won’t recount it. Just know that Elite Swindler has something for wolf guys and that Elite Shitty Glasses has no shame whatsoever. 

This is why adults have no rights, especially those two. 

I’m amazed that the next person can stand to be around those two so much. Seriously, he hangs out with them so much that I’m surprised he isn’t as shameless as them. 

  
  


_Would you like to go to the next blog?_

**_> [Yes]_ ** _[No]_

##### [CItrON’s SpeCIal cHIkiTa bLOg pOst] 

M shAmLes Too, JuS nOT in FRNt oF YuKi. 

M vrY hpy! I LIK thS bLog. ThnK yu KazuNri~

mY frieNs r togThR. Thy in loV. I sEe wIh My owN eyS. ThY vrY sof. Thy liK tO kiSS a LT. VrY cUtE.

The eVnt I sAW noT so Cute. 

I go to ItaRu nd ChIKagE’s rom to pLAy gAmES wiT ItARU. I forGoT tO knoCK...baD iDea…

I opN doR. I sEe tHeM kisiNG. HoWEvr, nOt jUs KisIng. tHY on Ech Oter. I was frOzn. 

thEy saW mE. thEY gT off eaCH oTer. tHey AnnOyd. I say sorY an LeAv. VerY eMbaRased. 

nExt pErsOn oN blOG hELP mE wIth tRanSlaton a LoT. 

_Tsuzuru’s translation guide:_

_I’m shameless too, just not in front of Yuki._

_  
__I’m very happy. I like this blog. Thank you Kazunari~_

_My friends are together. They are in love. I see it with my own eyes. They’re very soft. They like to kiss a lot. Very cute._

_The event I saw was not so cute._

_I go to Itaru and Chikage’s room to play games with Itaru. I forgot to knock…. Bad idea._

_I open the door. I saw them kissing. However, not just kissing. They were on each other. I was frozen._

_They saw me. They got off each other. They were annoyed. I said sorry and left. I was very embarrassed._

_Next person on the blog helps me with translating a lot._ _  
  
_

_Would you like to go to the next blog?_

**_> [Yes]_ ** _[No]_

##### [Late Night Adventures]

Hello, Tsuzuru from the Spring Troupe here. 

Translating Citron’s words is often hard at times, but I like it. It tests my deductive skills. 

When it comes to writing scripts, I often stay up all night to write them. It’s not the best thing for my health, but it’s fine. I get plenty of rest afterwards. Well, on one of these nights, I heard Itaru-san and Chikage-san’s voice outside of my door. Of course this is common as we’re next door neighbors, but it was a surprise since it was really late.

Itaru-san was talking about how he saw a scene in one of the currently airing anime that had two people going on a late night trip together. He said that it seemed interesting and that he wanted to try it. 

Chikage-san then suggested that they actually go on said trip together. Of course, Itaru was quite surprised. I was surprised too. 

Still, Itaru didn’t complain as he entered back into his room and came out quickly. Itaru said that he was going to drive since he was the one that brought up the idea in the first place. Chikage didn’t complain about that. 

I’m guessing they went off to their cars after that because they didn’t return until dawn the next morning. That was a few hour trip. I wonder where they went. 

  
Well, I guess that those two are a lot more soft for each other than they act. That’s good. There’s no need to be so showy with your feelings.

Speaking of trips, the next person is someone that knows quite a bit about them.

This has been Tsuzuru Minagi of Spring Troupe.

_Would you like to go to the next blog?_

**_> [Yes]_ ** _[No]_

##### [My Wants]

This is Azuma Yukishiro of Winter Troupe. 

I find this blog to be very amusing and I’m glad so many people are enjoying it. 

I am also very knowledgeable about trips. I hope to take one with Itaru and Chikage one day.

My interactions with these two were limited as I was merely within earshot of their conversation. 

They were talking about how they both had trouble sleeping. 

It was bad because they also had work the following morning, so they had to rely on coffee.

Itaru made coffee for the both of them and Chikage smiled slightly.

Chikage then grabbed their lunch and said he was going to drive them as repayment.

These two are certainly very interesting men. 

Their relationship is a mystery, even to me.

However, I would like to invite them both for a cuddle session together. 

Maybe, that’ll make them sleep earlier.

That night will be a lot of fun. 

First we will **** **** ***** *********** then we will *********. 

After all of that, we’ll take a nice break to color. 

Then, we’ll *** ****** ** and then I’ll *** ******* **. 

After that, the fun will begin. 

There’ll be a lot of *****, *****, and definitely a lot of ****. 

The next person will be someone that’s very familiar with my cuddle sessions. 

Azuma Yukishiro of Winter Troupe. 

_Special note: I have taken time to censor this post due to the fact that this blog is affiliated with Mankai Company and its actors. It’s bad for our image if it’s left uncensored. I apologize to anyone that’s upset by this. As for Yukishiro, please. Keep that information to yourself. - Sakyo Furuichi from Autumn Troupe_

_Would you like to go to the next blog?_

**_> [Yes]_ ** _[No]_

##### [GuY’s sPEciAL ChIKItA bLOg~]  
  


This is Guy from Winter Troupe.

Citronia wanted us to have matching titles, so he already placed the title of this blog before I got here. I appreciate it, I don’t mind matching with him at all. 

I saw Azuma’s original post about Chigasaki and Utsuki and I must say that Furuichi did the right thing in censoring it.

Now, as for what I experienced with them, it wasn’t too bad. Mankai had a movie night, so they were cuddling the whole movie. It was cute. However, that’s not it. 

During the middle of the movie, Sakuma and some others wanted to eat some popcorn, so Chigasaki offered to make it. Utsuki offered to come with and nobody complained. 

Well, I was thirsty a little bit later, so I got up to get water. Let’s just say that what I saw was that the microwave wasn't the only thing that was turned on. 

Nothing explicit was happening, so I just got my water and left. However, Utsuki and Chigasaki completely stopped and just went on their phones. Neither of them looked embarrassed, so I assumed that everything was fine. 

They didn’t mention seeing me, so I didn’t mention seeing them. That way things are fair. Although, now that I’ve mentioned it on this blog, I guess it’s unfair. Well, I will let them mention that they saw next time this happens if they so desire. 

I guess I just have to wait and see, but it is fine. It’s normal couple behavior. 

However, my definition of normal and the next person’s definition of normal is different.

Winter troupe, Guy

_Would you like to go to the next blog?_

**_> [Yes]_ ** _[No]_

##### [Shameless Adults]

This is Azami Izumida from Autumn Troupe. 

Guy-san is very right. 

Our definitions of normal are completely different. 

If I saw what he did, I wouldn’t have stayed silent. 

That is just shameless of both of them for doing _that_ before marriage. 

The other day, I saw something truly shameless. 

I was just walking around the courtyard, practicing my lines for a guest theatre in my head, when I saw them. 

They were hugging, but it wasn’t a normal hug. 

Itaru-san was hugging Chikage-san from behind.

You’re not supposed to do that until you’re married, it’s immoral. 

A person can’t be that close behind another person unless they’re forced to be in that situation, like a really tight train. 

However, if it’s hugs, it’s definitely not allowed. 

Way too close.

This is why I agree with Yuki-san when he said that these two don’t deserve rights.

That’s all from me. 

I didn’t know what I expected from the shitty four eyes, but I’m not surprised.

The next person is the reason why these shameless adults need to stop.

If they don’t stop, I’ll make them stop myself. 

_Would you like to go to the next blog?_

**_> [Yes]_ ** _[No]_

  
  


##### [Questionable Conversations]

Thank you for all the support on this blog.

Hello, it’s Sakuya Sakuma from Spring Troupe! 

So, it’s my turn on this blog huh. I don’t really understand why Kazunari-san is so interested in documenting Itaru-san and Chikage-san’s relationship. However, it’s apparently a very popular talking point of Mankai, so I’m happy to contribute to it.

Anyways, nothing much happened today. Chikage-san and Itaru-san had a conversation that elicited a really embarrassed reaction from Azami. They were talking about **** and *** and the **** they would do to each other. 

It was something to do with bananas and whipped cream? I don’t know, but it sounds delicious. Maybe, they’re making a sundae! Chikage-san then grinned and said he would **** and **** if Itaru-san would let him. 

Itaru-san seemed embarrassed for reason, but he quickly recovered and said that he would **** Chikage back. I didn’t quite understand it, but the exactly conversation was 

Chikage-san: “*****, **** *** ****** **** **** **** **.”

Itaru-san: “******. *** ** ***** *** ***** ** *** ***, ***?”

Chikage-san: “***, **** *** ** ***** ***.”

Itaru-san: “****.”

Azami then decided to leave after hearing that. He was muttering something about indecency. His face was bright red and he was glaring at Chikage-san and Itaru-san. Was their conversation really that bad? I think they were just hungry.

Azami then looked at me and said that I was one of the good ones left. What did he mean by that? Everyone in Mankai is good to me! 

Well, that’s all. Thank you for reading!

Tomorrow’s blog will be from the person that works so tirelessly to make sure that our image is still clean.

_Note: Some words and phrases were censored to keep the rating of this blog relatively family friendly. - Sakyo Furuichi_

_Would you like to go to the next blog?_

**_> [Yes]_ ** _[No]_

##### [Adult Things]

This is Sakyo Furuichi from Autumn Troupe. 

This blog has actually been busy huh? Well, that’s good. However, what’s not good is Chigasaki and Utsuki’s shamelessness. Did they really talk about that stuff around Bon and Sakuma? They’re going to pay for it. 

I shouldn’t be so surprised though. Those two are very adult-like around other adults. They and Yukishiro get along very well due to this. I do sometimes wish that those three weren’t like that, but it’s a part of their charm I suppose. 

Speaking of adult-like things, they recently came up to me and asked if I knew where to get ******* and ****. I’m going to censor everything of course, but just know that I was surprised that they came to me for that.

I did know where to get the items that they wanted, so I told them. They then asked about whether I knew where to get ****** and **** *****. I really didn’t want to have this conversation with them, but they did ask. I couldn’t not help them. 

I redirected them to a place that had everything they wanted and more. They were very appreciative. 

I really hope that they stop acting this way, especially around the younger and more innocent members. It’s unbecoming.

Well, I’m glad people are enjoying this blog, even if I don’t particularly see why it’s so popular. 

The next person is one of the more innocent members, even if he’s older.

_Would you like to go to the next blog?_

**_> [Yes]_ ** _[No]_

##### [Hangouts]

This is Tsumugi Tsukioka of Winter Troupe. 

This blog has already reached 12 people, that was quick. I remember when Kazunari first suggested it. I wasn’t too sure about it back then, but it’s nice to see that people are enjoying themselves. 

For my experience in seeing these two’s relationship, I guess I was a… third-wheel? That’s what people nowadays call it right? Well, I was invited by those two to go to a cafe together. I wasn’t sure why they invited me, but they said it was because they knew that I like cafes. That’s sweet of them.

When I accepted their invitation, they offered to give me a ride. I accepted and the car ride was interesting. There wasn’t much talking, but the music did constantly switch drastically. Apparently, this was due to them being on their couple’s playlist. It’s nice that they have a shared playlist. Chikage-san was driving, so Itaru was just on his phone. 

However, when we reached the restaurant. That’s when I started feeling alienated. They didn’t do anything too couple-like, but it’s just the aura. I could feel them having some sort of connection while I was just there. I don’t know if that makes any sense. 

It was like they were in their own world, despite all of us engaging in the same conversation. Maybe, it was their constant eye contact. Maybe, it was the quiet whispers that they often did. Maybe, it was just their connection. 

Either way, I’m glad that they’re happy together. 

However, I think the person that’s the happiest for them is coming up next.

Well, I’m glad you guys are enjoying this blog. I hope you guys will continue to support it and support Mankai Company.

_Would you like to go to the next blog?_

**_> [Yes]_ ** _[No]_

##### [Embarrassing Moments]

Hisoka Mikage of Winter Troupe here. 

Tsumugi wouldn’t be wrong if he called me the happiest person when they got together, but I feel like that’s a title that can be shared. I certainly was very happy when I heard the news. 

Why? Well, that’s hard to explain. All I can say is that Chikage and I share a special bond from the past. So, when they first came out, that bond once again came out. We never acknowledge it, but we both know that it’s still there. 

Me knowing Chikage for so long means that I definitely know some embarrassing things from his past. Itaru was curious, so he came and asked me. I was more than happy to reveal the moments. 

Chikage didn’t appreciate it much as he tried to drag Itaru away. It didn’t work, so all Chikage could do was watch, complain, or rebutt whenever I said something. It was nice to see him that “nice”. He really is whipped huh? 

Well, when I was finished, Chikage took out his phone and said that he was going to call Itaru’s sister and ask her about his embarrassing moments. Itaru didn’t like that as he tried to grab the phone away from Chikage while calling him unromantic. 

I say that those two are both unromantic and that they deserve each other. 

Well, the blog is certainly shaping up. 

The next person is someone that can be as happy as me for these two getting together.

_Would you like to go to the next blog?_

**_> [Yes]_ ** _[No]_

##### [Gaming Together]

This is Banri Settsu of Autumn Troupe. 

I don’t know about me being happy about those two getting together.

...However, I won’t say that I’m unhappy. 

I will say that it affected my gaming time with Itaru-san though. 

It’s not that Itaru-san plays less or anything, it’s still the same amount, it’s just that sometimes Chikage-san joins too.

Co-Op is fun, but I just feel weird. This gaming time is supposed to be shared between us two bros and now the boyfriend’s getting involved. It’s not really gamer bro time anymore. It’s gamer bro time with the boyfriend. Chikage-san and Itaru-san don’t do anything during these times, but I can totally tell that they’re gonna **** later on. 

It’s a weird feeling. 

Maybe, I can bring my own boyfriend over to make it more fair, but it’s still weird. It’d be a double date then, right? Going on a double-date with Itaru-san is weird. 

Well, I can't do anything about it then. 

The next person is someone that loves his older brother very much. 

Come and continue checking out this blog if you want.  
It has made me laugh many times and I hope it makes you laugh too. 

See you guys. 

_Would you like to go to the next blog?_

**_> [Yes]_ ** _[No]_

##### [Grocery Shopping]

Kumon Hyodo of Summer Troupe is here!

Did I really have to go after Banri? Why couldn’t I go after my brother? Plus, Banri mentioned something about him and my brother going on dates! Did I have to read that? 

Anyways, it’s my turn to update the blog! Itaru-san and Chikage-san are so cool! They’re very adult-like, unlike Banri! My experience with them was pretty short though. Still, I found it very cute!

I was sitting in the lounge and they came in! Kantoku-san asked them to go out for groceries this time since they were the only people that weren’t busy with a car~ As usual, Itaru-san couldn’t carry much since he’s so weak! However, Chikage-san was carrying so much! He’s so strong!

Itaru-san closed the door and cleared the way for Chikage-san! Chikage-san then put everything down and said something about how Itaru should improve his stamina and his weight lifting. 

Itaru agreed and Chikage sighed, saying that he would help Itaru. Itaru then said that he would Chikage with his lines and acting for the new play! 

Boyfriends that help each other stay together~

If I get a partner in the future, I hope that we help each other like this!!

Well, the person updating the blog next is someone that helps me a lot! 

All right then, look forward to it!

  
  


_Would you like to go to the next blog?_

**_> [Yes]_ ** _[No]_

##### [Triangle Hunting Adventures △]

Wow, this blog sure has been popular huh?

I guess it makes sense, Itaru and Chikage are very popular after~

Well, you probably want to know what I saw, right?  
Wait, do you even know who I am? 

I’ll tell you~

I’m Misumi Ikaruga △. 

Now, I’ll tell you about what I saw!

I was going on my usual triangle hunt △, but then I saw them walking around Veludo. 

I was curious, so I followed them like I did last time with Kazu~

They were just walking around for a bit, talking!

I couldn't hear or see them too well, but I’m sure that they were having fun~

Sometimes they would stop and I would be able to see a △ around them!

Itaru then saw something and dragged Chikage there. 

Chikage just let him. 

It turned out to be an arcade!

Well, the two of them went in and I decided to leave. 

I wonder if there are many △ in there?

The next person who updates is a cat buddy of mine! 

△△△

_Would you like to go to the next blog?_

**_> [Yes]_ ** _[No]_

##### [Manga Perfect Couple]

Hello guys! It’s Muku Sakisaka of Summer Troupe!

I’m really glad that I get to document such a wonderful couple with the rest of Mankai! Itaru-san and Chikage-san deserve all of the support and love that they have gotten from here. 

Itaru-san and Chikage-san truly are the picture perfect couple. They’re both so smart and mature and handsome. They’re also very helpful. They remind a lot of the couples that I read about in mangas. They’re handsome enough to fit, haha. 

Well, I got to see them live in person when they both came down to get their lunch for tomorrow. Omi-san had prepared everything already, but they had to pack it themselves. Even though it was something normal, they both looked so cool doing it. 

Then, something really cute happened. Itaru-san saw that he got some spicy kimchi in his lunchbox and he gave it to Chikage-san. Chikage-san then gave Itaru-san a piece of fried chicken. They know what the other likes and they trade. That’s like a scene out of my manga!

They even have that stereotypical look that those manga couples who act all tough and unaffectionate in public had when they’re in private. You guys know that soft crinkling of the eyes and gazes and the slight smiles? Yeah, that’s them.

I hope that made sense. 

Either way, I hope to be in a relationship as happy as Chikage-san and Itaru-san’s. 

The person who updates this blog next is going to be the person who helps everyone with cooking and preparing meals. He’s also so cool and very manga character like. 

All right, thank you for reading until the end!

_Would you like to go to the next blog?_

**_> [Yes]_ ** _[No]_

##### [The Easiest Way to a Person’s Heart is Through His Stomach]

This is Omi Fushimi from Autumn Troupe. 

I do help everyone with cooking and preparing meals and it’s very fun. I get to do two things I really like, so it’s no problem at all. 

Speaking of helping people cook, Itaru-san recently asked me to help him. He wanted to prepare a bento for Chikage-san’s lunch tomorrow, so of course I accepted. The only thing Itaru-san could really make was onigiri, so I suggested he make that. I then made some rolled eggs to give the lunchbox a bit more substance. 

Itaru-san made the onigiri with a bunny face and the face of Chikage-san. I even heard Itaru-san murmur “Why are you so cute, even as a rice ball? What a hack character.” Itaru-san then had the smallest hint of a smile on his face. It was so cute. He also drew a heart and other things on the dish with the ketchup, which added to the cuteness. 

Itaru-san even went the extra mile and dipped some strawberries in chocolate for Chikage-san. I know that Chikage-san doesn’t like sweets, but he does like Itaru-san. I’m sure his love for Itaru-san will outweigh his dislike of sweet foods. 

I also happened to come down early the next day to see that Chikage-san was making something. I asked what it was and he said that it was a bento for Itaru-san and that he wanted to surprise him. 

I took a look and he was making fried chicken and rolled eggs with rice. I asked if he needed help, but he was fine. Chikage-san also cut a sausage into the shape of an octopus. He did it perfectly. His presentation skills were very good too. Chikage-san truly is good at many things.

I hope that they both enjoy their lunch. 

The next person who will update this blog is someone that they both help quite often.

Well then, I hope you continue to read this blog. 

_Would you like to go to the next blog?_

**_> [Yes]_ ** _[No]_

##### [Tutoring]

This is Tenma Sumeragi from the Summer Troupe. 

Wow, after rereading this blog, it’s very clear that those two care for each other. That’s good. 

Like Omi-san said, I do often ask those two for help with my studies. They’re both very smart and they help me every time I ask. With a test coming, I didn’t feel like I was completely prepared so I decided to ask for help. 

Tsumugi-san was too busy, so I asked Itaru-san. Chikage-san happened to be there and that’s how I ended up with two tutors. I don’t mind at all, whatever helps me get the best grade I can. 

So, I came to their room and things were going well. They helped me and I think I understand the subject a bit more. 

Chikage-san was just hugging Itaru-san from behind. Whenever Chikage-san wanted to teach something, he would lean over and point. He would explain it. Itaru-san asked why didn’t he just let go and teach normally. Chikage-san just responded by saying “I don’t want to.” That’s telling enough. 

Anyways, I don’t mind. They were in their room and they didn’t do anything indecent. Plus, they really helped me, so I can let them have this. 

The next person to update this blog is a person that really likes romance, poems, and poems about romance. I can’t wait to see his poem for tomorrow. 

Thank you for reading until the end.

Look forward to tomorrow’s update.

_Would you like to go to the next blog?_

**_> [Yes]_ ** _[No]_

##### [Poetry of Love]

The warm embrace of a lover.

Their soft breaths and sighs,

Fills anyone with warmth despite the weather.

The goal of love is unknown to everyone, 

Yet, everyone strives for it despite not knowing.

Maybe, the goal of love is simply just to find and keep it.  
Maybe, the goal of love is to find someone that you feel the most comfortable and accepted with.

Maybe, the goal of love is nonexistent. 

Either way, we all are blindly reaching for it.

Well, that’s my poem on love. How was it? 

Yesterday was Tenma’s turn huh? If he needs help on literature, I’ll always be willing to lend a helping hand. 

It may be surprising to hear but Chikage seeked out my help yesterday. It wasn’t for writing purposes, much to my disappointment, but it was for something equally as noble. He wanted to learn more about love. I, and many people, suffer from the same plight, so I was happy to help him. I showed him all of the books that I thought encapsulated some form of love. Platonic, romantic, familial. They’re all very important. 

Chikage had apparently already read them all, but he said that he was still struggling to understand it. I told him that I too still struggle. Everyone does. Love doesn’t have a definition or a specific thing that it has to fulfill. Love is different for everyone. 

Chikage seemed shocked at first but he seemed very appreciative later. He said that I greatly helped him, which I’m always glad to do. 

To everyone out there, don’t worry too much about love. It’s different and messy, but it’ll come to you if it does. 

Well, that’s all from me. The next person is a guy that seems to have found some form of love. 

_Would you like to go to the next blog?_

**_> [Yes]_ ** _[No]_

##### [Untitled]

Wow, the blog has almost finished one whole rotation. There’s one more person after me, then I’m assuming that we rotate back. I’m not sure though. 

Homare-san’s blog was a lot deeper than I expected. He certainly is passionate about feelings huh? That’s good. I liked reading it. I guess I have found some form of love with Kumon. With Settsu… That’s something that I’m not sure about yet.

The interactions that I had with Chikage-san and Itaru-san were quite surprising. I met Chikage-san in a bakery that I frequent quite oftenly. He met my eye and greeted me, asking me what I liked and what this bakery was known for. Apparently, he wanted to get something as a surprise for Itaru-san. 

I said that I liked the Strawberry Shortcake and he immediately bought one for Itaru-san and one for me. It was a free cake, so I graciously accepted it. 

I met Itaru-san at another bakery when I went to get a sandwich for lunch. He saw me and said that Chikage-san didn’t have anything for lunch, so he was here to surprise him. Itaru-san asked me what sandwiches I liked and what was popular here. Those two are very similar in this aspect. 

I told Itaru-san what I thought was good and he bought a sandwich for me, him, and Chikage-san. These two are kind when it comes to things like this. 

The last person in this cycle is someone that seems to be close to the two. I wonder what he’ll say about them. 

XXXXX XX 20XX, Autumn Troupe’s Juza Hyodo.

_Would you like to go to the next blog?_

**_> [Yes]_ ** _[No]_

##### [End of the Cycle]

This is Masumi Usui of the Spring Troupe. 

So, I’m the last person. I don’t know why I even have to do this, but I guess I will. 

Juza says that I’m one of the closest people to Chikage and Itaru and I don’t know if that’s true. The closest person to me will always be the director. Although, I do suppose that since I’m the same troupe as them, I could be considered close. 

  
Apparently, I’m so close with them that they both came over and asked about this blog. They’ve apparently known about it since the first day cause fans came into their messages and asked. However, they didn’t say anything because they thought it was funny. 

That’s right, those two have just been reading and watching the updates on their own relationship like it’s some kind of show. They both have such big egos. It apparently amused them how others viewed that relationship. 

They asked me what I thought of their relationship and I shrugged. I said that the two masters of love belong together. They both looked at each other and laughed. I didn’t get what was so funny. 

Just a warning, but I don’t think this blog is going to last for much longer, so take all the screenshots you can if their relationship really does interest you that much. 

I hope my relationship with director has a blog dedicated to it too. I’ll make it myself if I have to. 

I think they both want to comment on their relationship on this blog, so expect one of them next. 

_Would you like to go to the next blog?_

**_> [Yes]_ ** _[No]_

##### [Our Relationship]

Chikage Utsuki of the Spring Troupe’s here. 

This blog really is popular. I’m quite surprised that so many people wanted to see the relationship between Chigasaki and I. Were you guys all amused by what you see?

Chigasaki and I certainly were. Every time the blog updated, Chigasaki would come to me and say “Let’s read it together senpai. I can’t wait to see what we did that they talked about”. Some of the blogs were expected, such as Tenma and Omi. However, some blogs were unexpected, like Homare and Guy-san’s. 

I hoped that you guys enjoyed a sneak peek into our lives. It’s very exclusive, so don’t leak it. I trust all the readers with our relationship. 

If you want to know how I feel about my relationship with Chigasaki, then you can continue wondering. It’s a secret between him and I. Nothing personal, but it should be up to a couple to decide if they want to make certain parts of their relationship known or not. 

However, I will say this. Chigasaki and I were not faking anything in any of these blog posts. You can take that as you will. 

By the way, Masumi was right about this blog not being up for much longer. I hope you guys enjoy it in its last moments. The final blog will be from the only person in Mankai who hasn’t said anything yet. 

  
I hope all of you come to visit the theatre like you come to visit this blog. 

_Would you like to go to the next blog?_

**_> [Yes]_ ** _[No]_

##### [Finale]

Hello, this is Itaru Chigasaki from the Spring Troupe. 

Thank you senpai for letting me have the last blog. It’s an honor that I’m not sure I want. Still, I’ll do it to the best of my abilities. 

Like senpai and Masumi said, this blog’s existence had been brought to our attention the moment it launched. I don’t know why Kazunari-san decided to connect this to his Inste account, but it helped us find it more easily. 

To be honest, checking this blog is often one of the highlights of my day because I get to see people talking about me and my relationship that’s not in a bad way. I’d rather have this than the press, haha. 

As you all can see, my relationship with senpai is fine. It’s all real and we didn’t stage anything for clicks. I’m glad you all liked it just the way it was. 

There are a lot more moments that aren’t shared here, but I’m not going to share them. I’m also asking Kazunari to take down this website because I don’t know how to feel about our relationship staying on the internet forever. For a month or maybe two is okay, but for the rest of the internet? I don’t want it. 

I know that once something is on the internet, it never leaves, but at least I can minimize the damage. 

That’s all I have to say. Thank you for being with us on our journey. I hope I see all of you guys at our shows. 

_Error 404. Website not found._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gachakitakoreJK) for more fics and ckit brainrot...


End file.
